my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagane Ningen
"I AM F****ING '''HUGE!'" ''- Hagane discovers his quirk. A user of the quirk Mechanization, and a (more or less) effective one at that, Hagane Ningen is a member of Class 2-A (Soon to be 3-A, as people like Tsumete are still in their first year). While most people have discovered their quirks at around age 4, Hagane discovered his quirk at the age of 10, thus meaning he has less experience than others.. He has little trust in his own ability, even going so far as to call himself "a walking disaster" while using his quirk. However, he is smart to not let anyone else know of this, and often displays a confident, if not cocky, and flippant, even to his fellow yearmates or classmates. However, this is betrayed by his rather sensitive fight-or-flight system, partially transforming when someone spooks him. Hagane's quirk, Mechanization, is a so-called rare ''quirk, as a small fraction of unrelated people share the quirk. Thus, Hagane often feels like he's only one of an insignificant bunch, which shows that he has an inferiority complex. Appearance Hagane is a young man with disorganized, messy hair, dark brown eyes browner than an acorn, and a well muscled figure that also lends to agility rather than strength. His lower body is noticeably a little more muscular than his upper body, as a result of his kick-based fighting style. His hero outfit is composed of a partially zipped up, breathable sport's jacket with the left collar folded down and the right collar folded upward. His shoulders are protected by black polymer plates with traces of aluminum infused into them, and his sleeves extend until at the elbow, exposing his skin. The rest of the arm is protected by vambraces of similar metal composition and black fingerless gloves Personality Hagane, if you want the simple explanation, is the kind of person who would PUNCH a grenade launcher jammed mid fire: Impetuous. He possesses a rather cocky, if not teasing nature, often being the one making wisecracks during a battle, or taunting people who could kick his ass with a couple hits. Hagane is collectively called "The Great Shipper of U.A.", as he is prone to forcefully pushing two people together (If they have supposed feelings for one another) or pulling some strings to put his two targets in romantic situations. Much to other's chagrin, he enjoys this reputation, even going so far as to boast about it. Hagane isn't heartless, though. While he has a reputation for being "The Great Shipper", he won't force two people who don't want to be in a relationship together, and often assists others with uncontrollable quirks. Of course, he still retains his humorous mien. Oddly, Hagane detests things like prom or anything mushy being pushed onto him. He will reject someone's love confession at the blink of an eye, and often does his best to avoid contact with someone who has eyes for him. However, he is not immune to people whose quirks grant them amokinesis (The ability to control feelings of love), though he can resist them. As he is inexperienced with his quirk, Hagane is prone to feeling a sense of unlimited power in his transformed state, which, while true (As the form is capable of destroying large areas in a relatively short time), also means his hubris can get the better of him. If you were to give Hagane a minigun, he would laugh maniacally before shooting it at all of his opponents, destroying them while screaming in pure joy. The larger the gun, the louder his screams will become, and the greater his joy. Abilities Human Abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Hagane is capable of delivering a quick low kick to start a fight, and often uses his speed in order to swiftly catch up to someone without having to transform. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Hagane's leg based fighting style allows him to hit harder with less effort, allowing him more endurance in a fight. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''If you smacked Hagane over the head with a hammer, all he'd get would be a concussion and a slight nosebleed. '''Parkour: '''If it's hard to hit a moving target, it's even harder to hit a target that keeps jumping and sliding across obstacles. That is one of Hagane's many advantages against people who prioritize brute strength, as he can take advantage of missed swings to hit harder. Quotes * ''"Trust me, You don't wanna see me upset." * "EVERYBODY GET DOWN! I HAVE A GIANT ROBOT FORM!" * "I have new way to kill cowards. It's to stomp them." * "One shall fall, one shall rule. Wait, what's not right."